


Cosa Nostra

by SebasuchansKitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasuchansKitten/pseuds/SebasuchansKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are no exceptions in this industry; there is no mercy. Friend or foe, every one taken by gunpoint must die."</p><p>The Phantomhives and Vanels have been rivals for years, each of them competing to have the strongest power in the criminal industry.  Assassinating the head Phantomhive's son seems to be the best course of action for the Vanels, but not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosa Nostra

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, kitlets! It's time for a new story! ^-^  
> I want this one to be a little rougher and more intense than what I am typically used to writing, so I'm going to depend on your comments to tell me if I'm successful!  
> As always, things won't be 100% accurate, blah blah blah. Honestly though, I'm really nervous about this story, so I hope you all enjoy and I'd appreciate if you'd tell me your thoughts on it! ^-^

 Polished black shoes treaded over the crimson carpet, each one making their own miniscule mark. Crimson was the color they loved most as they had trekked through their enemies' blood countless of times, the hue only getting prettier with each occasion.

 The men were all dressed identically; their outfits consisted of black suits and ties with white button-down shirts. They all had the same grim expression, increasing the peculiarity of their appearance.

 The corridor they walked through was completely silent with the exception of the soft sound of their padding footsteps. Not a single entrance lined either side of the hallway; the walls were completely bare. The only doors in sight consisted of the ones belonging to the elevator behind them and the two double doors in front of them that they were swiftly approaching.

The leader of these men had hair black as night, his longest locks brushing against his chin. A stray section tended to fall directly in the middle of his forehead, nearly tickling the tip of his nose. His eyes were the odd color of sanguine, his irises practically proclaiming his bloodlust. His complexion would make the Grim Reaper jealous; his skin tone paler than death itself.

 He was a tall man -- 6'1" to be exact -- and he was attractive in many aspects. When he did smile, he could easily captivate men and women alike. He never seemed to show remorse, however, and this was, perhaps, his scariest quality.

When the group reached the two doors they stopped, and their leader turned to face them.

"The boss requested my presence alone," he said, his red eyes scanning over the men. "We ordered a new shipment of guns and the truck is supposed to deliver them today. While I'm in this meeting I expect you all to ensure that each and every gun is safely retrieved and accounted for. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" The men synchronized.

"Good. Now go."

 The group headed back the way they had come, leaving their leader alone at the double doors. Grasping both of their handles, he opened them wide and walked inside.

The room beyond the doors was quite large; it looked like the perfect office. Two large bookshelves lined the left and right walls, and hundreds of books were organized on the shelves. A desk was placed toward the back of the room, the surface clean and mostly bare except for a small table lamp and a few books. Two chairs were placed in front of the desk and one was behind it; a man sat in the latter.

 "Cousin Sebastian!" The man in the chair exclaimed. "You're back already. I knew I could count on you."

 "Nice to see you too, Azzurro," Sebastian muttered, shutting the doors behind him and taking a seat across from his cousin.

 Azzurro Vanel was the head of the Vanel family, and in charge of every operation. He was thirty years old -- six years older than Sebastian -- and he was the last full-blooded Vanel heir left, considering he had no brothers or sisters left. His relationship with Sebastian had always been close, and he even took Sebastian under his wing when Sebastian was only fifteen.

 Azzurro wore a white suit with a blue, button-down shirt underneath. He wore no tie, which Sebastian found unacceptable, and his blond hair was in a messy ponytail -- another aspect Sebastian disapproved of. His most notable quality was the large scar that stretched across most of his face. Though it was unsightly, Azzurro had never been more proud of it. He claimed that he had gotten it when he successfully murdered the previous heir of the Phantomhive family, though how he actually received it, he wouldn't reveal.

 "How did it go?"

 "The drugs are secure," Sebastian answered coolly, running his fingers through his inky hair. "Though not without some trouble."

"The Phantomhives," Azzurro growled, and Sebastian nodded.

 "They tracked us down and started following us to the warehouse. We shook them off, but not without gunfire. There were no casualties, luckily, but a few men were wounded."

 Azzurro snarled and slammed his fist on the desk, the wood creaking in protest. "Those Phantomhives are really testing my patience."

 "They're becoming unavoidable," Sebastian agreed. "They've been causing much more trouble lately."

 Azzurro nodded and he grabbed one of the books on his desk, sliding it until it was directly in front of him. He flipped the book open and grabbed a loose piece of paper that had been hiding in the pages. Azzurro's eyes scanned over the paper, his olive complexion slowly turning red with rage.

 "One of our insiders managed to steal a copy of the Phantomhives' profits," Azzurro explained, gesturing to the page. "They're making hundreds of thousands more than us in drug trafficking, and that's in drug trafficking _alone."_

 Sebastian anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "No wonder they're consistently hunting us down; their profits are finally surpassing ours."

 "This is the last straw, Sebastian," Azzurro growled, his hand clenching the paper forcefully. "They have been trying to ruin all of our work, they've been harming my men, and now they are being rewarded for it.

 "We've got to do something drastic, Sebastian. Something that will halt them in their place."

Sebastian rose a suspicious eyebrow and he leaned back in his chair. "What do you want me to do?"

 "Vincent Phantomhive has a child," Azzurro breathed, his eyes wild with anger. "A teenage boy. I want you to kill him."

 "Kill him?" Sebastian repeated, his eyes growing in surprise.

 "Yes," Azzurro said, his hands shaking as he raised a cigar to his lips and lit it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sebastian asked. "This might result in an all out war between the Phantomhives and Vanels. Perhaps we should-"

 "They already started a war when they messed with our profits," Azzurro interrupted, his eyes staring into Sebastian's. "You must kill him, Sebastian. You're my underboss, the last sliver of hope I have left. Do this for your family, Sebastian. Do this for the Vanels."

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Okay. Where do I find this kid?"

 "He works at a coffeeshop on Brooklyn Avenue,"Azzurro answered, quickly scribbling the address down on a piece of paper. "Try to lead him to a back room so there's no witnesses when you kill him."

Sebastian nodded and took the paper with the address, stuffing it into his pocket.

 "You're the best, cousin!" Azzurro shouted as Sebastian walked out the door.

 Sebastian rolled his eyes, then continued walking.

__

* * *

 

 The car halted in front of the coffeeshop, and Sebastian glanced at his driver.

 "There's a back door that leads to an alleyway right behind the coffeeshop. Meet me there."

 His driver nodded and Sebastian climbed out of the vehicle, gently shutting the door as he got out.

 Sebastian strode up to the door and opened it, the smell of coffee immediately filling his nostrils. He had no idea what his target looked like, but he had ordered one of his boys to investigate the place, and he had informed him that the teen's name was Ciel.

_Ciel. What a ridiculous name._

Sebastian entered the coffeeshop, noting the various customers, and approached the counter.

 A male barista immediately greeted him, a smirk on his face. "Good morning, Sir. What can I get you?"

 The barista had slate-colored hair and ocean blue eyes. His skin was pale -- much like Sebastian's -- and he seemed very small and thin. He was wearing a grey shirt with a green apron over it, and pinned to the apron, Sebastian noticed, was a nametag that read 'Ciel P.'

 A small, victorious grin made an appearance and he leaned over the counter, his body nearly touching the barista's. He secretively slid his gun out of his suit jacket, pressing the weapon against Ciel's stomach.

None of the other customers had seen what Sebastian did, for his body expertly blocked their view. The boy gasped once he saw the firearm, and he swallowed, his blue eyes glistening in fear.

 "You will escort me to a back room," Sebastian ordered in a whisper. "You will not scream or attract attention in any way, is that understood?"

 Ciel nodded and slowly backed away from the counter, his eyes watching Sebastian. Sebastian made his way around the counter and followed Ciel as he guided him to the back of the coffeeshop.

Ciel led him to the storage room and Sebastian forced the boy inside. He followed him in and securely shut the door behind him.

Sebastian regarded the boy who seemed to be shaking in fear. He smirked at the sight and pulled his gun out once more.

 "Ciel Phantomhive," he breathed, taking a few steps closer to the boy and pointing the gun at his face. "Say your last goodbyes."

Ciel glared at him and whipped a gun out from his own pocket, aiming it at Sebastian. "Back the fuck up, fuckface!"

 Sebastian blinked in shock. "W-what-"

 "Did you honestly think you'd find Vincent Phantomhive's son unarmed?" Ciel snorted. "You Vanels are bigger dumbasses than I thought."

 "Such a crude mouth for such a small child," Sebastian murmured.

 "I'm not a child!" Ciel screamed, gripping his gun tighter. "And you better stay back if you value your life, shithead!"

 Sebastian was ready to give an angry retort when the sudden sound of police sirens filled the air.

 "Police?" Sebastian wondered aloud.

"Duh. I pushed the emergency alarm underneath the counter as soon as you shoved your gun at me."

"What?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

 "Yep," Ciel smirked."I can't wait to see another one of you Vanels go to prison where you belong."

 The sirens grew louder and Sebastian knew he was running out of time.

 He violently slapped the gun out of Ciel's hands, the weapon flying across the room.

 "Hey!" Ciel cried, but Sebastian didn't hear him. He threw the teen over his shoulder and quickly scrambled out of the storage room.

"Put me down!" Ciel screamed, kicking Sebastian's chest with his feet and pounding on his back with his fists. "Put me down! Help! Help!"

 Sebastian burst out of the back door of the coffeeshop, relieved when he saw a car waiting for him. The sirens were now clear as day and Sebastian was sure that the police were out front by now, and he sprinted over to the car.

 "Put me down!"

 "Shut the fuck up," Sebastian growled, shoving the boy into the back seat of the Mercedes.

 "Step on it!" Sebastian commanded as he slid into the back seat next to Ciel, and the driver did as he was told. The car took off down the alleyway, dust flying as it did so.

 "You fucker! You fucking kidnapped me!" Ciel screamed, punching Sebastian repeatedly. "Let me go or you'll regret it! My father will terminate all of you!"

 Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel's neck, putting the teen in a headlock. He continued to yell and wriggle, so Sebastian squeezed tighter and tighter. Eventually, Ciel fell unconscious, and Sebastian sighed, loosening his grip on the boy. The teen's head calmly rested on Sebastian's shoulder as he slept, and Sebastian raked his fingers through his hair in exhaustion.

 "Driver, take us to a hotel somewhere far away from town," he instructed. "We need to lay low for a while."

The driver nodded and Sebastian sighed again.

  _What a little spitfire. I can't believe I didn't manage to kill him._

Sebastian glanced at the resting boy, his eyes softening for a moment before they became determined once more.

_We'll lay low for a while. Then I'll kill him._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Terrible? I MUST KNOOOOOW.  
> I do have quite a bit of confidence in this story, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^-^  
> Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
